


HCs for Konoha 11 + Sasuke as band kids!

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Prompt: noneAHH so it's ya girl, back from the dead! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I started school at the end of June and my life has been absolutely insane since then 😔 I didn't write for a few months in the fall b/c life happened but I'm slowly getting back into it! also, you'll notice that this is a set of headcanons -- I've decided to start uploading my headcanons here as well so you guys get more content, plus they're easier for me to write rn so I'll probably do them more frequently. anyway, if you're still here, thanks for sticking w/ me! my requests are open on my tumblr (@kunoichihatake), so feel free to send me some, but note that I've changed my request policy -- my inbox will always be open for requests, but I won't write every one I get, and I will only be able to write very sporadically.that all being said, I hope you enjoy these headcanons! I thought them up randomly one night and you can tell my inner high school band geek really jumped out 🥵 if you enjoy this, consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi @kunoichihatake!
Kudos: 3





	HCs for Konoha 11 + Sasuke as band kids!

Hinata: flute. she has a beautiful tone and is definitely first chair because of it, but she plays really quietly and is too shy/quiet for solos, so they get passed to the second chair

Ino: flute/piccolo. she plays really loudly, but her tone isn’t as nice as Hinata’s. will definitely be the type to grab her piccolo and play the highest note she possibly can extremely loudly if you’re irritating her

Shikamaru: oboe – the instrument that no one can make sound good, and yet he’s somehow figured out how to make it not sound like a dying duck. still passes all of his solos to the flutes when he can, though – they’re “such a drag.” definitely made the state honors band and complained about it the whole trip (but was secretly proud that both he and choji were able to make it so far)

Sasuke: clarinet. (snake charmer anyone?)

Neji: bass clarinet – deep, beautiful, and somewhat hard to handle

Lee: saxophone. he’s definitely learned every sax solo in existence, and constantly plays careless whispers out of nowhere. frequently subject to Ino’s screeching piccolo.

Naruto: trumpet. obnoxiously loud but band wouldn’t be the same without them

Kiba: trombone – definitely will “accidentally” smack people in the back of the head with his slide. often makes “whomp whomp whommmmppp” noises whenever one of the other boys gets smacked

Shino: baritone – often forgotten about, but important to the ensemble and a beautiful instrument

Choji: tuba – few can handle how heavy it is, but Choji can! he plays those whole notes with _passion_ , guys.

Tenten: percussion – drums and basically all the random shit. (Her favorite piece was the one where she got to drum on trash cans.) Will occasionally launch a drumstick at Lee if he’s being obnoxious/playing careless whispers for the 90th time that day

Sakura: percussion – mallets. Beautifully talented piano player who’s often underappreciated. Likes to set up her keyboard behind Naruto so she can lean over and tell him to shut up if he’s playing way too loud (which he tends to do, turning the band into 90% Naruto’s trumpet and 10% everyone else)


End file.
